


Hired To Kill

by fetusluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetusluke/pseuds/fetusluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're one of the most deadliest assassins in New York, however when being hired to kill Calum Hood things take an unexpected turn when you discover he was also out to eliminate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired To Kill

"So what's this urgent mission I need to accomplish?" You questioned your chief, as you both strolled down the corridor. Hearing your heels click along the laminate flooring of your underground headquarters, was a sound that you'd never get tired of.  
"Patience (Y/N), all will be revealed shortly,"  your boss spoke with such calmness, as he lead you to his office you've seen plenty of times in the past. Sitting down at a table placed in the middle of the room; you slouched down in the black polished armchair across from your leader. Your gaze followed his mature frame as he began searching through cabinets, before pulling out a folder and sliding over to you.  
"What's this?" You puzzled, while looking through the file. Your eyes fell upon a photo of a tanned male - who looks to be about the same age as you. All information about this person laid in front of you, as you began to take this data in.  
"Calum Thomas Hood, the deadliest assassin in New York," you raised your eyebrow at his comment. "Next to you of course." Being a woman in this industry was extremely rare, in fact you were the only female assassin in your base yet you were the best, and you credited yourself on being uniquely lethal. You used this to your advantage as nobody ever suspected you to have the power that you obtained. "He's at the same lethal level as you; he's a threat to our system and he needs to be eliminated." Listening to your boss ramble on, as you soaked in the knowledge he was providing. Receiving missions like this was one occurrence that happened quite regularly, which you obviously enjoyed or you wouldn't be associated within this line of work.  
"When?" You responded, getting straight to the point.  
"Tonight, make sure you get the job done," and with that, he handed you a slip of information of where this Calum would be located. Before heading out to plan your mission, so that it could be accomplished successfully.

...

Your soft hair fell effortlessly over your bare shoulders; your tight black dress hugged your figure as you sat across the bar. Your firearm securely hidden under the material that draped along your body - you were sure nobody suspected a thing. As your fingers gripped your seat with anticipation, your gaze scanned the faces within the room, trying to identify your target but with no luck. The night slowly progressed and still no sign of this mystery killer. Tucking a strand of hair behind you ear, you noticed someone approach the bar beside you. A tanned, manly hand (indicating that this person is a male) tapped against the surface in the corner of your eye, as he awaited for the barman to serve him. "Can I get you a drink?" The voice of the unknown spoke, as you glanced up at his features. Immediately a bubbling of adrenaline erupted in the pit of your stomach; this man was Calum Hood. Your fingers twitched as the itch to assassinate this man burned deep into your soul - the thought seemed to sound a little twisted although it was what you lived for.  
"Thanks I'll just have whatever you're having," you returned the smile he was offering, as you knew that in order for this job to run smoothly, you two needed to get close. "So what's your name?" You questioned - in which you obviously knew the answer. A subtle smirk graced your lips as he proceeded to give you a fake name; you knew he was trying to cover up his identity, which would have succeeded if you wasn't already aware of his profession. Motioning to yourself as you returned a false identity with an innocent smile; deciding to play along with this little act. His gestures were casual; he ordered two beers for you both as he made conversation about the smallest of things. You both flirted with each other like crazy; everything seemed to flow smoothly, he even made you let a giggle escape which most definitely took you by surprise. Noticing his soft features as he spoke was something you took note of, although the twitching nerve to grasp your gun ran through your body as the night gradually progressed.

You both decided to sit in a booth - where it was more private. Your back rested against his shoulder, while his arm gripped your waist; you were sure that he wanted you, which was what you were hoping for. Needing to get him alone would be an easy task, as you were sure that he wouldn't be expecting the attack you would spring on him when the time occurs. Feeling Calum's breath caress your neck sent involuntary shivers down your spine, before his lips gently attacked the area; sucking the flesh unexpectedly leaving you to let out a hushed murmur.  
"Come home with me," his deep voice demanded more than questioned. Smirking to yourself, as you meekly nodded at his request. Your plan was flowing perfectly; you knew your mission would be an ultimate success. Following him out of the bar to the apartment building; you leaned heavily into his side as his arm held you close - his hand resting just above where your weapon was hidden under your clothing. The all too familiar adrenaline started to engulf your being, as you breathed heavily while praying that your cover wouldn't be revealed - that would surely ruin your intentions.

Reaching your destination; you both stepped into the elevator, while feeling your spine tingle with the excitement of the unknown. Calum instantly pulled you into his body; his lips met yours as he pushed you against the elevator wall.  
"Uh Calum," you moaned against the kiss. Abruptly, you felt his frame stiffen against yours; the sudden realisation hit you that you may have blown your cover. "Shit!" Within a second, Calum slammed his hand against the emergency stop button, causing the elevator to come to a halt, as he swiftly pinned your body up against the wall.  
"How the fuck do you know my name?" His hot breath fanned your face; gripping your arms tightly. Swallowing hard, your gaze locked with his as you saw his once lustful stare, has now replaced with a vicious emotion. "Answer me (Y/N)."  
"Wait, how do you know mine?" You challenged as both your expressions remained confused as you stared each other out.

The proximity of your bodies remained dangerously close, while your arms were bound to your sides. Having you in such a vulnerable position in this situation didn't exactly play to your advantage; you both began to suss each other out. Both being hired to demolish the other was a plan that would only destruct and damage everything in your surroundings - which you wouldn't be held responsible for. Without hesitation, you forcefully kicked his thigh, before your knee repeatedly collided with his gut, in attempt for his grip to be released. Disentangling yourself from Calum's grasp, you turned to the lift doors before his hand found your wrist; dragging you back into his body.  
"Not so fast baby," his whisper crashed against your ear, as he hugged you from behind. You began to struggle in his grasp, causing him to tackle you to the ground, were his weight pinned you to the floor before his lips came crashing on top of yours. An unusual mix of anger and lust consumed your emotions towards this boy, as you tried to fight the urge of melting into the kiss, but failing miserably. Your leg rolled around his waist, while his hand softly slithered underneath your dress, making your body weak from his touch. Suddenly, you felt his hand fiddle with some material, before your gun was ripped from underneath you. Feeling the barrel press under your chin, as Calum proceeded to point it in your direction. "What's this babe? You wasn't planning to use this on me now was you?" His patronizing voice danced through the compacted space; digging the gun further into your throat as your breath hitched.

A whimper escaped your slightly parted mouth, whilst your eyes screwed shut. "It's obvious that we want each other dead, but you're so fucking hot," Calum murmured as his face hovered over yours, making your lips almost touch. "Why don't we have a little fun first?" The suggestion burned through your mind; his breathing stroked your face. The tension was thick, filling the air with lust and anticipation made you extremely nervous of what was yet to come.  
"Not a chance." With one brisk movement, you flipped each other around as the weapon released from his grasp; you were laid on top if his toned body. Your legs placed at either side of him, while his muscular arm draped your thighs; pulling you even further into his frame. Knowing his only intention was sex before attempting to terminate your existence; claiming that you were his in your last moments would satisfy his entire being. Yet the thought occurred that you would definitely feel the same with the roles being reversed; somehow you knew that you'd be able to take him on. The devious expression plastered over your face before giving in to his requests. Connecting your lips once again; his hands immediately trailed up your figure, feeling every curve that outlined your sexy exterior. You were unaware whether this would be a good idea or not, however as his experienced fingers began to remove your garments of clothing, you couldn't help the feeling of adrenalin be replaced with the desire to let loose at least for tonight. The temperature within the compacted space began to rise rapidly, as your bodies crashed together in an intimate force. You couldn't help the thought that surfaced your mind as of what would happen when this night finally comes to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot I've written on here, I hope you enjoyed!x


End file.
